In a storage phosphor imaging system as described in U.S. Pat. No. Reissue 31,847, reissued Mar. 12, 1985, to Luckey, a storage phosphor is exposed to an x-ray image of an object, such as the body part of a patient, to record a latent x-ray image in the storage phosphor. The latent x-ray image is read out by stimulating the storage phosphor with relatively long wavelength stimulating radiation such as red or infrared light produced by a helium neon gas laser or diode laser. Upon stimulation, the storage phosphor releases emitted radiation of an intermediate wavelength, such as blue light, in proportion to the quantity of x-rays that were received. To produce a signal useful in electronic image processing the storage phosphor is scanned in a raster pattern by a laser beam deflected by an oscillating or rotating scanning mirror or hologon. The emitted radiation form the storage phosphor is reflected by a mirror light collector and detected by a photodetector such as a photomultiplier to produce an electronic image signal. Typically the storage phosphor is translated in a page scan direction past the laser beam which is repeatedly deflected in a line scan direction perpendicular to the page scan motion of the storage phosphor to form a scanning raster pattern of a matrix of pixels.
As with all radiographic equipment, storage phosphor readers require periodic maintenance to correct equipment failure and to prolong the reader's operating life. Because the storage phosphor reader is not being used during maintenance periods, decreased productivity and reduced billable procedures results.
There is thus a problem in keeping maintenance time and cost to a minimum in order to increase productivity and billable procedures of a storage phosphor reader.